Mi Primer Libro de Criaturas Fantásticas
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Como todos, los niños mágicos españoles también tienen sus Bestiarios. Breve recopilación de las principales criaturas mágicas hispanas en un volumen de 1933 con notas de sus sucesivas propietarias. Potterverso Sorgexpandido.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PRIMER LIBRO DE CRIATURAS FANTÁSTICAS Y MONSTRUOS ESPAÑOLES**

**Nota previa de autor: **Nunca he pensado que las diversas sociedades mágicas que se podrían incardinar en el Potterverso tuvieran que ser calcos de la británica. Más bien al contrario, siempre he creído que serían bastante respetuosas con su devenir histórico, sus mitos y sus leyendas. Por eso, cuando en numerosos fics he ido desarrollando mi particular visión de cómo sería la española, siempre he tratado de hacer que la misma reflejara las creencias populares relativas a la magia y la brujería. Para un mago español, Merlín no pasaría de ser un hechicero de la antigüedad con cierta fama, merecida o no, y un excelente marketing anglosajón. El Maestro Canches, que enseñó Alquimia al mismísimo Flamel; Juan de Bargota, maestro en Salamanca o Raimond Llulio, por poner algunos ejemplos, no faltarían en las páginas de los álbumes de cromos de los niños españoles y posiblemente alguno haya prestado su nombre a reconocimientos oficiales.

De la misma manera, el Bestiario, o lo que es lo mismo, la zoología mágica ibérica, no tendría por qué ser igual que la anglosajona. Y en este sentido, cuando redacté mi primer fic largo, La Rosa y el Enigma, empecé a bosquejar lo que sería ese zoológico fantástico. Y cuando tenía una relación bastante completa, una escritora, Ana Cristina Herreros, publicó un delicioso libro llamado Libro de los Monstruos Españoles, reivindicando desde el panorama literario lo mismo que hacía yo a escala muchísimo más modesta en el universo del fanfic: que existen nuestros monstruos y que nada tienen que envidiar a los de otros países que están mas de moda porque tienen mejores publicistas.

Ahora, como hizo Rowling con Criaturas Fantásticas y Donde encontrarlas, paso a exponer mi Bestiario más simple. En forma de libro, una edición de 1933 cuya primera propietaria era una niña de siete años – el primer personaje de fanfic que creé - , y que ahora pertenece a una de sus nietas. Como no podría ser de otro modo está elaborado por una bruja de la Tradición del Norte, Tradición que tiene fama precisamente por el profundo conocimiento de estos seres. La magia, en mi particular expansión del poterverso, se empieza a estudiar a los siete años, "la edad de la razón", por lo que se trata de un texto sencillo y breve. Cada criatura se acompaña de una página de Notas, donde el pequeño estudiante estaba llamado a consignar sus impresiones y experiencias. La primera propietaria hará anotaciones en otros momentos de su vida. Su nieta y heredera de sus libros, posiblemente embargada por la melancolía tras su pérdida, lo hará después. El prólogo está escrito por el director de un Magizoo, un tal Feliciano Rodríguez de la Fuente, en claro quiño a cierto naturalista español fallecido hace ya muchísimo tiempo.

Desgraciadamente, no me es posible pegar las ilustraciones. Aun así, espero que quién se anime a leerlo, lo disfrute tanto como yo al recopilarlo.

**MI PRIMER LIBRO DE LAS CRIATURAS FANTÁSTICAS Y LOS MONSTRUOS ESPAÑOLES**

_Libro de Texto para niños mágicos de entre 7 y 9 años_

Texto: Crisálida Martínez

Ilustraciones: Leónidas Canales

Editado por: Summa Magia. Comillas, Santander, annus dei 1933 (35ª Edición)

P.V.P: 5 pesetas

Este libro pertenece a:

Sara M. Amatriaín Moltó. Septiembre 1933

Mª de la Almudena Pizarro Vilamaior

Septiembre de 2008

PROLOGO DE FELICIANO RODRIGUEZ DE LA FUENTE, DIRECTOR DEL MAGIZOO DE COLINDRES. MAGINATURALISTA.

La palabra "monstruo" viene del latín "monstruum", que significa "que excede a lo natural, prodigio, maravilla, raro, singular…" A su vez, monstruum procede del verbo "monstro", mostrar, enseñar, advertir y aconsejar. Y eso es lo que se pretende al educar a nuestros jóvenes en el campo de la magizoología: que conozcan las singulares criaturas que comparten con nosotros la percepción mágica, así como enseñarles el adecuado proceder en su presencia.

Porque monstruos y criaturas fantásticas los hay en abundancia en el mundo, y la Península Ibérica no es una excepción. A lo largo y ancho de nuestra geografía abundan criaturas como gigantes o enanos, existen razas locales de especies conocidas en otras latitudes y también habitan poseemos un elenco de entes mágicos propios y singulares. El norte peninsular, por ser zona más boscosa y húmeda, se caracteriza desde antiguo porque la diversidad y el número es significativamente mayor y, como consecuencia natural, los magos y brujas oriundos de esa zona y de su Tradición han acaparado a lo largo de las centurias justa fama de ser particularmente versados en el estudio de los seres fantásticos. Crisálida Martínez no es una excepción a esta regla general aquilatada a lo largo de milenios.

Desde el renombrado _Physiologus,_ escrito en lengua griega hacia el siglo III d. C., que se difundió de manera temprana y extensa tanto en latín como en lenguas orientales hasta hoy, el saber mágico en materia de magizoología se ha plasmado en Bestiarios. Autores de la talla de Alberto Magno, Vicente de Beauvois or Brunetto Latini, dedicaron tiempo y esfuerzos a reflejar sus conocimientos enciclopédicos en la materia. En la actualidad se redactan textos modernos y adaptados a las necesidades de la educación mágica. Y eso es lo que hace Crisálida Martínez: compilar sus conocimientos alumbrando este Libro de Texto, que se incardina en la bibliografía mágica pedagógica más moderna, explicando de forma clara y suficiente las principales propiedades extraordinarias de las criaturas fantásticas y monstruos más relevantes de la magifauna patria, de manera que se convierte en un instrumento esencial para iniciar la formación en esta materia de nuestros magos y brujas más pequeños.

Para ello, la autora presenta una cuidada selección de las criaturas más significativas con las que convivimos, clasificadas en cuatro grandes apartados: Monstruos de los Bosques y las Cuevas; Monstruos de las Aguas; Monstruos del Aire; y Monstruos Domésticos. Se completa la cuidada exposición con las magníficas ilustraciones de Leónidas Canales, ilustrador de renombre en el panorama de las publicaciones patrias, que realiza un trabajo de bella factura desde el punto de vista artístico y excelente en cuanto al rigor técnico.

**INDICE**

**_– Monstruos de los Bosques y las Cuevas:_**

El Señor del Bosque

Gigantes.

Enanos

Hombres-lobo

Lamia

Unicornio

Oricuerno

**_- Monstruos de las Aguas:_**

Ninfas

Sirenas

**_- Monstruos del Aire:_**

Arpía

Cuélebre

Grifo

Nuberu

Dragón

-**_ Monstruos Domésticos:_**

Tragaldabas

Trasgos

Cocos

Ogros

Duendes

**_MONSTRUOS DE LOS BOSQUES Y LAS CUEVAS_**

**EL SEÑOR DEL BOSQUE**

Se denomina Busgosu en Asturias, Musgoso en la provincia de Santander y Basajáun en País Vasco y Navarra.

Es un ser de fuerza y tamaño prodigiosos, con un cuerpo humano que puede alcanzar los seis metros de altura y la piel, que recuerda a la corteza de árbol, de color verde o marrón. Está cubierto en su totalidad de pelo de color verde, más claro en los individuos jóvenes, y melena que llega hasta el suelo ligeramente más oscura y a veces marrón. Tiene las manos con garras y uñas afiliadas. Uno de sus pies tiene forma redonda y el otro, humana por lo que, al caminar lentamente va dejando unas huellas características (una redonda y otra en forma de pie gigante).

Vive en lo más recóndito del bosque en el norte de España, solo, en pareja o en grupos pequeños. Cuida de los árboles y de las plantas del bosque controlando su crecimiento y expansión. Protege a los rebaños avisando de la proximidad del lobo y las ovejas le saludan balando al unísono o haciendo sonar sus cencerros simultáneamente. No se prodiga en la comunicación y el trato con el ser humano, pero se muestra amistoso cuando se respeta el bosque y se explota la naturaleza de manera racional.

Notas

Septiembre 1933.

Hemos visto una pareja de basajaun y basandere (la hembra) en el bosque de Iratí. No nos hemos acercado demasiado para no molestarlos. Estaban comiendo bellotas y bebiendo leche. Eran enormes. Se confunden fácilmente con los árboles, sobre todo si se están quietos. Las garras dan miedo. El pie redondo, también (podría dar una patada, o un pisotón).

Verano de 1944: por primera vez he visto un Busgosu que, entre sus ocupaciones, cuida de un jardín. Tampoco me extraña mucho, tratándose como se trata del jardín de Enedina, una bruja que debe tener más de ciento veinte años y que de toda la vida se la conoce conviviendo amigablemente con trasgos. No era de los más altos, tenía la piel color marrón oscuro y el pelo totalmente verde. Mi acompañante inglesa se ha mostrado sorprendida. Puede que esta criatura no exista en su país, o se haya extinguido. En realidad, mi conocimiento de los seres mágicos nunca ha sido nada excepcional. Aunque éste es de los seres más afables, las criaturas fantásticas me siguen produciendo cierta prevención.

Diciembre 2009: Nunca he visto un busgosu, y Cecilia tampoco. Supongo que, como los niños muggles tienden a ser cada vez más urbanos, lo mismo nos pasa a nosotros. Pero mi sobrino Alberto es fan de los Gormittis y hay uno que precisamente llaman señor del bosque que me recuerda a estas criaturas siempre que lo veo. Tampoco se si en Italia existen criaturas fantásticas de este tipo. Nunca me acuerdo de preguntarle a mamá si ella los ha visto alguna vez. Si aún estuvieras viva, abuela, te preguntaría a ti. Te echo de menos.


	2. Chapter 2

EL GIGANTE

Su nombre proviene del latín _gigas_, que a su vez procede del mismo término griego. Significa "hombre de gran tamaño y fuerza". En griego clásico también significa "grande, fuerte y violento". En el País Vasco y Navarra se denominan Gentileak.

Son seres enormes, desmesurados en todo. Poseen una gran fuerza física y, como la mayoría de las criaturas dotadas de mucha fuerza, escasa inteligencia. Es frecuente que se enfrenten entre sí. Estas peleas reciben el nombre de _Gigantomaquias _(los _ingenuos_ de Grecia y Roma las novelaron identificándolas como guerras entre ellos y los dioses). Son voraces y agresivos, pero también les agrada la belleza y los cuidados femeninos. Las hembras son poco maternales y tienen tendencia a descuidar a sus crías.

En España son muy abundantes (ya se dice en algunos Bestiarios medievales que _Hispania es tierra de gigantes y de enanos_), existiendo tres tipos:

- Los gigantes de las rocas, que viven en lo alto de las montañas. Tienen aspecto rocoso y su presencia se detecta porque dejan un rastro de creaciones megalíticas.

- Los del interior de las cuevas. A menudo ciegos, provocan con sus peleas abundantes temblores de tierra. Prefieren las zonas con alguna actividad de tipo volcánico.

- Los cíclopes, o gigantes de un único ojo. Su nombre proviene de los términos griegos _kýklos_ (redondo) y _ops_ (ojo), lo que literalmente significa "_un ojo redondo"_. Reciben distintos nombres: ojancos, ojáncanos, juáncanos… (ojanca, ojáncana, juáncana) y Tataro o Torto en País Vasco y Navarra. Se caracterizan, además de por poseer un único ojo en el centro de la frente, por ser muy peludos y tener colmillos que asoman de la boca. La hembra, que es sumamente agresiva, tiene además dos senos que le llegan hasta la cintura y que se coloca encima de cada hombro para correr.

Se puede convivir con el cíclope si se le arranca la única cana que tiene (el macho en la barba, la hembra en la melena). También la música los amansa.

Notas:

Octubre, 1933. Papá dice que vió una vez una ojáncana corriendo y que era un espectáculo memorable. ¡Qué asco cuando lo pienso!

Octubre, 1966. Son frecuentes las historias del estilo a la Odisea de Ulises, en las que el héroe vence al gigante. Entre ellas, Roldán, el derrotado en Roncesvalles, tiene un capitel en el palacio de los Reyes, de Estella, en la que se representa la leyenda que narra que el paladín francés venció en Nájera al gigante musulmán Ferragut, hundiéndole su lanza en el punto más débil, que era el ombligo (a la manera de talón de Aquiles). Curioso que Roldán tenga estos episodios heroicos en la península, cuando también cuenta la tradición que fue muerto en Roncesvalles, donde se perdió su espada mágica Durandarte.

Septiembre, 2008

En Silicia son muy abundantes los cíclopes, como en casi todos los países de la cuenca occidental del Mediterráneo.


	3. Chapter 3

EL ENANO

Su nombre proviene del latín "nanus" y del griego "nánnos", que en ambos casos significa "gente pequeña". En Galicia reciben el nombre de Ananos, Enanucos en Cantabria y Mouros en Asturias.

El enano autóctono es un ser muy abundante por toda la geografía peninsular, y se caracteriza, como indica su nombre, por su reducido tamaño y su aspecto parecido al de un humano. Se distinguen de los duendes porque desde niños tienen aspecto de viejos y porque carecen de agujeros en las manos. Suelen vestir de colores que se mimetizan con el paisaje, verde en primavera y verano, rojo en otoño y marrón en invierno.

Habitualmente viven bajo tierra o en grutas o cavernas, procurando salir al exterior solamente de noche o cuando el cielo está muy nublado, porque no gustan del sol. Son muy trabajadores, dedicándose habitualmente a la minería, la metalurgia y la orfebrería así como a jugar a los bolos. Por su constante contacto con la tierra y sus secretos, suelen conocer las mejores minas de minerales. Suelen tener un temperamento gruñón, son de naturaleza tacaña y un tanto avara, lo que unido a su conocimiento del subsuelo y su dedicación a la minería hace que frecuentemente sean poseedores de grandes tesoros que son custodiados bajo tierra con hechizos potentes o protegidos por cuélebres (véase el capítulo correspondiente de esta obra) aunque también saben ser agradecidos.

Noviembre, 1923. Notas de Clase.

Desde tiempos antiguos y hasta la alta Edad Media, los enanos se asociaron estrechamente con los magos lapidarios. Estos magos tenían por profesión tallar y encantar piedras de especiales propiedades mágicas, que eran principalmente suministradas por los enanos, extraídas de sus minas, y engarzadas posteriormente por ellos en joyas y talismanes de poderes mágicos. Desde mediados del siglo XV, por causas que todavía no son bien conocidas, la alianza entre magos y enanos se fue debilitando, de manera que la lapidación mágica languideció hasta desaparecer. Actualmente se conservan algunos libros de esta magia, conocidos como Lapidarios, que describen las propiedades particulares de algunos minerales y piedras preciosas. Así, se conocen, por ejemplo, las propiedades del Azabache como protector contra la mirada del basilisco; de la Blenda, que aumentaba la flotabilidad de los barcos y evaporaba los miedos y chifladuras; o del Alabastro que se usaba para preparar ungüentos que blanqueaban los dientes y proporcionaban dureza a las uñas, pero todavía no ha sido encontrado ningún hechizo auténtico que se aplicara sobre los minerales para activar su magia ni ninguna información sobre el procedimiento de tallado, ambas actividades consideradas esenciales para su eficacia.

1946:

Los ingleses denominan _goblins_ a nuestros enanos. Se dedican también a la orfebrería, pero sobre todo destaca el hecho de que son los gestores de su banco mágico, llamado _Gringotts._ Ellos mueven el sistema monetario, basado en un patrón- metal con tres clases de monedas propias (galeones de oro, sickles de plata y knutts de cobre), que se fraccionan bajo un sistema distinto del decimal. Poseen grutas en el subsuelo del mencionado banco donde se depositan riquezas, y a falta de cuélebres, emplean dragones. También es muy interesante su presencia, generalmente a través de magos interpuestos que trabajan para ellos, en países que han sido colonia británica, especialmente en Egipto y la India, donde envían rompedores de hechizos no se sabe muy bien a qué, lo cual trae a la memoria todo lo que hay en el Museo Británico y que procede de otras culturas.


End file.
